Love Potion: Crimson Red
by tvFANtastic26
Summary: Derek and Casey both suffer from heartache on Valentines Day but when a mysterious woman offers Casey a chance at finding new love, the two fall under an intoxicating love spell. But what happens when the side effects turn problematic?
1. Cupid's First Shot

A/N I'm more of a fanvid-maker than a fic-writer but I've been determined to return to fanfiction and improve my writing style so this is my first attempt ;)

Things To Know: Sally returns, but is currently with Patrick despite Derek's feelings for her and how she might return them underneath. But this is a Dasey story so don't freak out too much. I just need to add some drama :P Not sure about ages..I'm thinking senior year or early college(home for the holidays?), but I'll specify in the next couple chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…duh? Well except my creativity :)

Chocolate covered hearts, bouquets of flowers, romantic poetry: All beautiful symbols associated with Valentines Day: a day filled with passion where every girl dreams to be romanced by her Prince Charming. Those lucky enough to have someone to share it with, celebrate the love they have for one another. While to the rest of us singles, Valentines is just another holiday ruse created by the greeting card industry. Not to mention, another reason for couples to boast about the relationship others are missing. A cruel celebration reminding the heartbroken of their losses. What lovesick bastard came up with this crap?

"I thought we were going to get some coffee?" asked a very displeased Derek, batting at the cupids and colored hearts dangling around his head.

Emily crossed her arms preparing to justify her actions. "I'm not about to leave you home to sulk."

"I do not sulk," Derek stated defensively. Emily sent him a knowing look. He let his guard fall.

"I just don't understand why Sally would want to marry such a slime ball," Derek announced furiously. "Stupid Patrick" he mumbled irritably under his breath.

"And weren't you the one who used to say Valentines was a preview of hell?" accused Derek shifting his frustrations to Emily.

"Hey, I suffered years in the Derek Venturi "friend zone", watching you court one bimbo after another," She affirmed.

Derek shook his head and let out a sigh. "You're the only other person I know who can compliment and offend me at the same time," Derek smirked.

Emily felt no need to ask about the first, though she probably had an idea.

"I try," Emily laughed, "And come on you never know, your true love could be right around the corner…"

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY

Turning the corner of the entrance way to Smelly Nelly's was Casey trailing behind an overly excited Ralph. She panned the room to see couples immersed in intimate slow dances, and singles flirting by the punch bowl. The decorations were amazing. Streamers hung above her in every direction and all the bright red and pink lights gave the room a bright, attractive vibe. Last Valentines, Casey would view this all as romantic and sweet. Now, what usually filled her stomach with butterflies was being replaced with utter disgust.

"Wow this place looks sick!" Ralph exclaimed. Casey offered a fake smile.

"Oh, come on C-Mac, this will be fun!" Casey rolled her eyes at her new nickname as Ralph grabbed her by the arm and dragged her further into the crowd.

Emily's eyes lit up at the sight of her overly excited boyfriend as he awkwardly skipped over to her. When he reached her, he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Emily's smile faded into a confused look noticing Casey lagging behind. It wasn't long before Derek opened his mouth for a snide remark.

"Looky here, the princess stopped hiding in her tower long enough to grace us with an appearance!"

Casey sent her smirking stepbrother a glare. A glare he knew of quite well.

"Very funny Der," a devious smirk crept up on her face, "But I wouldn't be talking, remember the walls between our rooms are not as thick as you think and could have sworn I heard…"

Emily interrupted her thought, "Ralph, can I speak to you for a sec." She sounded awfully nervous but Ralph was too caught up in his surroundings to notice.

"Sure cupcake!" Emily cringed. What was with her choosing boyfriends who have the need to use ridiculous pet names? She pulled her boyfriend by the wrist and headed toward a display of heart balloons to get some privacy.

"What's Casey doing here?" Emily questioned as soon as they were far enough away from the glaring step-sibs, "I thought we were taking Derek out tonight?"

"I know, I know, but then it hit me!" Ralph was just bubbling with excitement.

"What, a rock?" Emily quipped.

Ralph could hardly hold in his scheme much longer. He cocked his head to side arrogantly and enunciated, "Casey and Derek"

"Casey and Derek?" Emily repeated confusedly.

"You have to admit, they got chemistry," Ralph declared.

"So does nitroglycerin and peroxide but you don't mix them together!" Emily was on the verge of shouting.

"Not to mention, the other 10 levels of wrong," now she was shouting, "they're stepsiblings!" Luckily the music had gone from slow to something more upbeat, making it loud enough to block out the baffled yell escaping the girl whose arms were now flailing up around her head.

"Calm down sweetie," Ralph said placing his hand on her shoulders. "Just watch, you'll see!"

Meanwhile, Derek and Casey had surprisingly settled into silence. Caught up in their own thoughts concerning what they did to deserve to be stuck in such a moment. They kept giving each other side glances slowly realizing what was going on.

Casey turned to Derek and took the initiative, "You don't think…"

"They couldn't have"

"This is Ralph…"

"Oh crap, not again."

"That boy really needs to get a new hobby."

"I told him he has to quit watching all those chick flicks."

Casey giggled to herself and Derek gave her a strange look. "What's so funny?"

"Well it is kinda funny, in a pathetic sort of way," explained Casey.

Derek still failed to understand the hilarity of the situation.

"Think about it - like you and I would _ever_ happen" Casey chuckled. "Ralph and Emily must actually think we're _that_ lonely!"

Derek snickered, "Don't worry Case; I'd _never_ be that desperate."

After sharing a moment of laughter, Derek offered to leave before it could get any more awkward. "Well I think I've had enough of fat babies and arrows for today."

Casey turned back at the couples and sighed realizing it was about time she made her exit too. Before she had a chance to leave, a voice from behind grabbed her attention. "Down on love?" asked the voice.

Casey turned around to be met by a woman surrounded by what Casey assumed were fake love potions.

Casey replied snidely, "After my last break-up, cupid could use me as target practice, and I still wouldn't feel a thing." She continued her path to the door, but was interrupted again.

"Maybe you just need a little romance remedy to cure your broken heart," suggested the mysterious woman. "Just what you need to move on."

"Move on?" mocked Casey as she switched courses and headed in the direction of the woman's table. "You must not know who you're talking to!"

"Try this" offered the supposed clairvoyant. "It's a special recipe with a mix of aphrodisiac oils," she handed Casey a small box . "The beautiful red hue comes from some rare meteor rocks."

Casey took the box cautiously and examined it before opening. Inside she found a silver lipstick case. She raised her eyebrow at the discovery. She pulled the cosmetic from the box and tossed it between her hands.

"So this is gonna make me fall in love with someone new?" she asked clearly unconvinced.

The woman's mouth shifted into a mischievous smirk. "First man you set eyes on" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Who knows, maybe this color will look good on me?" Casey shrugged as she opened the lipstick and bent over the mirror.

She carefully applied the makeup onto her lips. When she finished, she pressed her lips together and let out a loud pop. Her lips now illuminated a shiny red color that sparkled in her mirror image. Casey took her eyes away from her own reflection to notice a man behind her studying his surroundings disdainfully. A smile appeared on her newly dazzling lips. She spun around to gaze at the handsome young man who glanced around one last time before escaping the party.

"De-rek" she purred and a not-so-innocent smile spread across her face.

A/n Hope you like it so far. If you haven't caught on this chapter was very much like an episode of Smallville called "Crimson", but don't worry the next couple of chapters will not be as close in similarities to the episode (mainly b/c the whole Superman storyline doesn't really match LWD..lol) I just really like the plot line but I have some original ideas along with some similar events in the episode.


	2. Target Practice

A/n Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! They're much appreciated! Hope you like this chap. Yeah, still don't own anything …

Derek woke up with a start. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he lazily fell out of bed. Ungracefully stumbling over to his computer, he grabbed hold of the rolling desk chair attempting to take a seat and check his emails. When he turned on the monitor, he quickly covered his eyes to block out the brightness. As his eyes became adjusted to the computer screen, he noticed the link to a newly received email and it read:

Derek,

I just wanted to let you know how pleased I am to hear you are coming to the wedding shower. Patrick and I can't wait to see you! I know the invite was last minute, so don't worry about a present, I just can't wait to see you!

Sally :)

Derek grunted at the silly emoticon plastered next to her name. He did NOT want to go the wedding shower. He was sure if he did, he'd punch Patrick square in the face and he could not afford having his family bail him out of jail anytime soon. His father was still angry about a recent prank Derek pulled during his "George of the Jungle" performance. George had got the band back together to play at his 30 year high school reunion and Derek thought it'd be a hoot if he switched his father's most prized possession with a "Rock Star" video game controller the night of the show. It was just one of those times Derek's dad failed to understand his son's humor.

His father went on a whole tirade about how he was a college man now and it was about time he grew out of his immature antics. Surprisingly, Casey had stuck up for him explaining to George that the whole thing had spawned off a bet she made to test if Derek had lost his prankster touch. Truly, it was more of a remark from Casey that he took as a challenge, but either way Derek was impressed at Casey's words. He was still in a butt load of trouble, but his father had calmed down or at least became confused by Casey's jump to Derek's aid. Usually, she was the one to yell at him for his juvenile mischief, so at first Derek assumed maybe she helped him because the joke was not directed at her. Yet something inside made him think otherwise. Derek mouthed a 'thank you' to Casey and she responded with that smile made just for him. In a way, college had brought them closer. They still fought constantly, got under each other's skin, pried way too much in each other's business, but there was this mutual understanding that at the end of the day they were the only one's allowed to mess with one another.

Derek quickly exed out of the window and shut down the computer and buried his head in his hands. He was sick of Sally and Patrick. He felt like it's all he ever heard about since he and Casey returned from University for a February break. When he was away at University with Casey, he never thought of Sally, not once. Suddenly all these feelings were rushing back to him like an oncoming wave, and he wondered if it was simply because of his controlling nature, or possibly nostalgia for his high-school days.

It was not this way with Emily who he had broken up with casually after high school. The two had no problem settling as friends since both were headed off to different and distant colleges. They both experienced long distance relationships so they knew staying together wasn't worth ruining a perfectly good friendship. They managed to keep in touch and Derek got to hear all about her and Ralph's sudden discovery of love. Sure he was happy for her, but there was a pinch of jealously that caused him to rethink his usual negative theories about relationships. Since when was he so interested in sharing his feelings? Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted when Casey entered his room unannounced.

He could feel her presence without even looking up and began," Look I'm sorry about the little mishap last night, but that gives you no right to just barge in…"

Derek glanced up from his desk to find Casey all dolled up in what appeared to be her classic "Babe Raider" costume. He gulped nervously. He could've sworn she got rid of that thing! His eyes ran over every inch and curve of her body and he was unable to make a single coherent insult or remark. Instead, he remained speechless.

She sauntered toward him and placed her arms around his neck from behind. She whispered into his ear.

"Can you believe we're all alone" she breathed into his ear dragging out every word.

"Wh…wha…what are you doing?" Derek managed to articulate while escaping her grasp without much success.

She spun his chair around to bring him face to face with her, "Well, I know you hate when I babble, and I've never been too good with words." She was blushing and Derek began to find it totally adorable. He shook his head and tried to focus but those luscious radiant lips were distracting. What exactly was she getting at?

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she bounced happily spinning his chair back around in the process. She ran out of the room only to return a second later with a CD in her hand.

"I made this especially for you," she offered gently. He rose dizzily from his chair and took the CD from her.

"You made me a mix tape?" he asked confusedly. He turned over the case to read the songs on the back. They were all very Casey: love ballads and mushy pop songs. Then he noticed a bonus track by D-Rock. It was the song the two of them wrote together...for Sally.

She became aware of him noticing the song and quickly grabbed the CD back. "Look if you don't like it..."

"I didn't say that," he snapped as he yanked the CD back.

"Well I know that song is about…_her_" she said annoyed, "but I feel it fits us sooo much better!" A smile crept up on her face

"Yeah, um we should write more songs together, why don't I grab my guitar and meet you in your room," he suggested.

Casey was beaming. "Okay, I'll meet you in five!" she accepted happily and strolled out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Derek made a run for it.

DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY

Derek knew Emily was interning at the local paper and took no time to drive over to The London Chronicles. Once he arrived, Derek pushed anxiously through the double doors of the workplace. He paid no attention to daily hubbub of the employees.

"Emily there's a crisis!" Derek exclaimed spotting Emily in the coffee room.

"Whoa, calm down Derek," Emily stopped Derek in the middle of his frantic movements "What's going on?"

"Casey, she…she…she's..."

"She's what?" Emily urged him to speak.

"She's a man eater!" Derek yelled furiously. "And she's after me!"

Emily started to laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Derek moaned.

"I think so," Emily responded amid her roaring laughter.

"Check this out!" Derek pulled out the mix tape from his jacket pocket.

Sipping from a coffee cup in one hand, Emily reached out her other to retrieve the CD. The moment she read the title, the hot coffee was dripping down Derek's forehead all the way to the tip of his chin. Derek's nose crumpled up in annoyance as he got hold of a napkin from a nearby table to wipe the mess. The artwork cover was obviously Casey's considering the neat script handwriting outlining the words "Derek & Casey: Soundtrack to our Love". Not to mention her signature pink hearts shaped more like fortune cookies.

"What am I going to do before she strikes again?" Derek pleaded.

"Too late," Emily stated discovering an aggravated Casey behind him.

"Oh...Der-ek!!!" Casey cat-called. Derek quickly glanced over his shoulder.

"I gotta hide!" Derek yelped jumping beneath the desk that was obviously much too small for his size.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Casey beckoned. "Don't you want to _play _with me?"

Emily was two seconds away from rolling on the floor laughing. Since when did April fool's Day and Valentines Day exchange holidays?

A/n Review! I'm cool with constructive criticism; just don't be too rude about it!

PS I think I really need one of those Betas. It always helps to have someone proofread work, so if you got any suggestions, or are willing to help me out –that'd be awesome Thanks!


End file.
